the_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Our Hardy Adventurers Find Themselves Obliged to Descend Into The Abyss On a Mission of Mercy
A small group of us were resolved to get the foolish elgi back from Grimaz Ankor'dum. The gallant umgi Kara, Lex, and Stacy, and myself, Old Thrum Steelbone, met together and traveled to the sanctum of the wizard Minas, who would assist us in reaching such a dark plane. Minas outlined that he would be able to make use of magic from Grimaz Ankor'dum itself to transport us near the thirty-third level, the location of the elgi. He handed me a sigil-covered disc with a button on it. He instructed us to use it when we needed to return. With that, he lit the spell circle he had drawn on the floor with a match. The next moment, we were in Grimaz Ankor'dum proper, desolate earth stretching as far as the eye could see. From the disc came a sensation of pulling, and we followed its guidance. Over a hill, we found a kazaki'dum near a circle of sorts in the earth, its skin like charred wood, a single horn sprouting from his head. When it spotted us, it called some of its friends, vile narwangli they were, but we gave them a smak and they fell true. I dealt the final blow to the horned one, right in its back, with the perfect opening the umgi gave me. We headed into the circle, guided by the disc, and were transported to the mouth of an ungor. Deeper inside, we sneaked up to face some more kazaki'dum - this time a pair of winged wazzoks and several little bat-like ones with shrieking heads for bodies. Once again, the umgi and I were undaunted, grom we were! We continued on our way, to an area of inclined pathways. Quiet like shadows in the night, we made our way past a big, red kruti and into another circle. In the blink of an eye, we were standing in an odd place, made of loose, yellow-ish dirt and surrounded by water. It was here that we found the elgi, along with some man that she and Lex immediately attacked. He ended up forking over his azgal when pressured, which was a nice karin for me! But after this, a great big hand of metal sprung from a blackened pool nearby. Soon we were face-to-face with a towering kazaki in blackened klad, who wasted no time in laying low the man we found here. He was a grim one, but so were we! At one point, he uttered some vile words, black tendrils sprouting from his hands and afflicting Lex with some foul malady I can only begin to imagine. But it turned into a proper runk quickly: fallen and restrained with the help of Stacy's mighty snake, I drove my skrundaz home, right into the back of the wazzok's ghal. With that, we had drung the brute, but Lex was still not in a good way, and I hurriedly used the disc to transport us back to safety.